Eridanus Grey
Background The Greys are a traditional Pureblood family. Each member of the family is merely a pawn in the chess game, hoping to grow to become a more important piece. Arranged marriages are the norm, careers are dictated by the Head of the family, and any lack of adherence to the Head's rulings can carry drastic punishments. Family Father: Carpus Grey Mother: Priscila Grey (nee Carter) Grandfather: Arsenius Grey Aunt and Uncle: Phillipus Grey and Verity Grey (nee Goldenrod) Cousins: *Philippa-Cordelia Grey - Eridanus and Pips/Pippin'/Pipsicle get on like a house on fire/they'd set fire to one another's houses (or each other...) if they could do so without escaping punishment. While technically both subject to the same family expectations, Dan's never bothered trying while Pippa manages to seem perfect. She detests the fact he gets away with behaving like an arse, and he thinks she's got a stick up her butt. *Eletheurius Grey - Eletheurius was cast out of the Grey family for marrying a woman against the express wishes of their Grandfather. Disowned and disgraced, the rest of the family are banned from contacting Eletheurius - something which causes Dan to sob salty tears into his pillow each night. Seriously, he's prostrate with grief. *Elias Grey - Only a half-cousin, Elias is the illegitimate son of Eridanus' Uncle and a smudge on the immaculate family name. The sheer fact he's allowed to be called Grey - even if he mostly just gets the downsides to the name - is a travesty as far as Dan's concerned. Elias has recently been released from Nurmengard, having taken the fall for a mistake Eridanus made... Possibly the only time Dan has been semi-thankful that Elias is not only a Grey but also shares the same initial and a similar signature. Although not thankful enough to ever be nice to the bloke, and the two continue to mutually loathe one another. *Aras Grey - Dan enjoyed dressing Aras up in girls' clothes and putting make up on him when they were little. The only person who enjoyed it more was Aras, who went so far as to propose a business plan to Arsenius, asking if he could design his own cosmetics line when he was older. Or, you know, I need to talk to the handler and work out some details. I doubt Aras likes Dan much, though... Nobody with any sense does. *Cassian Eklund - Pippa's son, Eridanus is currently unaware of Cas' existance. It's not just him being oblivious though, as Cas has no idea he's Pippa's son either. That's about the most they have in common though. *Elladora Grey - Eletheurius' daughter and a large part of the reason he was disowned, Eridanus doesn't really care to consider the girl that much. He's aware she exists of course, but doesn't feel his life lacks anything for not having her in it. School Years Relationships Quotes See Also Category:Pureblood Category:Durmstrang Category:Ministry of Magic Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Bronze Category:Wizard